The present invention relates generally to a duty cycle controller for a pulse generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pulse generator with a duty cycle controller which permits a desired duty cycle to be obtained for horizontal synchronization signals in a television receiver independent of supply voltage, temperature, and frequency.
Pulse generators are known in the art. Typically, the pulse generators have open loop arrangements which cause their duty cycle to be dependent on frequency, supply voltage, temperature, and other disturbances. In order to free the pulse generator from frequency dependency, it has been suggested in the art that a frequency divider be utilized. However, while pulse generators which are independent of frequency have been so arranged, such pulse generators are capable of providing a fifty percent duty cycle only. Clearly then, a pulse generator of controllable duty cycle which is independent of frequency, voltage supply, temperature, and other disturbances is highly desirable.